1. Cross-Reference to Related Application
This application is a substitute application Ser. No. 06/460,460 filed Jan. 24, 1983, now abandoned.
2. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to cigarette and cigar filters, and more particularly, to a new and improved closed cigarette filter which is characterized by a strip of filter material having one edge provided with multiple slits arranged in a substantially parallel configuration to define multiple fingers, or panels, which can be folded inwardly to close the opening of the filter when the filter is wrapped around and secured to the end of a cigar or cigarette. The panels can be closed inwardly to block the opening in the filter, in either a random or a repeating pattern, to prevent tobacco particles and a quantity of undesirable smoke products, such as tar, from entering the mouth and lungs of the user. The closed cigarette filter of this invention is susceptible of being used both with cigarettes and cigars having filters and with unfiltered cigars and cigarettes, and is also susceptible of use with conventional filter tips which may be disposable or detachable and reusable.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of filters for filtering the smoke in cigarettes and cigars are known in the art. Cigarettes were first introduced without filters, and smoking these cigarettes became objectionable to many, since the exposed tobacco came into direct contact with the lips and mouth of the smoker. Furthermore, numerous studies confirm that cigarette smoking is hazardous to one's health and extensive efforts to reduce this health hazard by providing efficient filters of varying design on the ends of cigarettes have been undertaken. Such filters are designed to filter the smoke and remove, or at least reduce, certain undesirable elements such as tar, from the smoke. Furthermore, the filters also serve to prevent the tobacco from touching the user's lips. At least one additional study indicates that filter cigarettes may be as dangerous as, or even more dangerous, than unfiltered cigarettes, since filter cigarettes produce more carbon monoxide than the non-filtered variety. Related studies show that carbon monoxide is a major contributing factor in the promotion of cardiovascular disease.
Typical of the prior art cigarette filter devices is the "Cigarette Mouthpiece Or The Like", disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,709 to G. Davidson, which device includes a filter which is characterized by a length of accordian-shaped paper material inserted inside a generally cylindrically-shaped cover, the combination serving to provide a large surface area for contacting smoke, in order to remove undesirable elements from the smoke. A "Mouthpiece For Cigarettes" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,799, to J. F. Hughes, which mouthpiece includes a thin piece of paper having one edge notched or serrated to provide a multiple tab or flaps which can be folded inwardly after the paper is wrapped around the end of the cigarette. Small openings are provided in the flaps or tabs or in the center portion of the flap or tab junction, to facilitate passage of smoke but prevent the movement of tobacco particles into the user's mouth. Still another "Tip For Cigarettes" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 968,284, to H. P. Strause, which device includes a strip of fabric material such as silk, which is wrapped around the end of the cigarette and provided with a shaped edge for folding inwardly and blocking the smoking end of the cigarette. The fabric serves to prevent tobacco from reaching the user's mouth and to remove some of the undesirable products of combustion found in the smoke. Other patents which are pertinent to applicant's invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,911,979; 651,108; 1,989,214; 2,911,979; and 651,108.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a new, improved and versatile closed cigarette and cigar filter which is characterized by a strip of thin material of selected length having one edge slit or cut in a repeating pattern to define multiple fingers or panels that can be folded to close the filter opening when the strip is placed around the end of a cigarette or cigar filter.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cigarette filter element which can be used with either cigarettes having existing filters or unfiltered cigarettes, which element includes a strip of easily deformable paper or foil material having multiple cuts or slits provided along one edge in spaced relationship to define multiple fingers or panels, which panels are folded inwardly to block the opening of the filter when the element is placed on the end of a cigarette or on the existing filter of a filter cigarette.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved closed filter element for cigarettes and cigars, which element is characterized by a strip of foil material having multiple fingers or panels formed in one edge thereof and adapted for positioning on the end of a cigarette or a cigarette filter in generally cylindrical configuration, with the fingers or panels folded inwardly to block the opening of the filter and provide a tortious path for the smoke as the smoke exits the filter.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved filter tip element for either filtered or unfiltered cigarettes or cigars, which element includes a strip of easily deformable material of selected length having multiple slits provided along one edge in spaced relationship to define multiple fingers or panels along the edge, which element can be wrapped around the end of a cigarette and the panels folded inwardly, either in a repetitive sequence or at random, to close the end of the filter and provide a tortious path through which smoke drawn from the cigarette must pass.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cigarette filter element for cigarettes or cigars which is characterized by a strip of foil material with multiple fingers or panels extending from one edge, the strip shaped for rolling into a generally cylindrically-shaped configuration and capable of being inserted in a reusable or disposable filter tip adapted for engagement with the cigar or cigarette, with the fingers or panels folded inwardly, either at random or in a repetitive sequence, to block the interior opening of the filter and the filter tip and provide a means for filtering the smoke drawn from the cigar or cigarette.